Too Many Roscos
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: Takes on a new perspective. Based on the episode of the same name, sort of a what if fiction. I do not own anything except back-story. What if the thieves had planned to kill Rosco instead and have the imposter rob the armor truck. What if they failed only leaving Rosco hurt? There's a lot a trouble even with 2 Rosco's. I don't think the world is ready for two.
1. Defaullt: Losing an Enemy

Bo and Luke spotted the submerged patrol car, fearing the Sheriff was still inside. Well they know Rosco can be a pain in their backsides but he still didn't deserve this. To all of them it was just all fun and games. Nobody ever meant anybody any real harm. Today they just thought it was going to be like every other day, just another normal chase. It was normal for Rosco's car to go into the lake a few times. But this time there was a feeling that hung in the air, an unpleasant feeling, like you were standing on somebody's grave.

Bo remembered something and it hit him like a ton of bricks. Rosco couldn't swim. "Rosco." Bo shouted, running down the dirt slop toward the water. Luke followed his cousin. Rosco shoulda been out of there by now. Maybe he had the windows rolled up and was trapped. "He'd be trapped in there." He blurted out. They both dove in the water. Luke swam to the passenger side as Bo climbed onto the cruiser. He moved to the driver's side. The cousins both pulled themselves down under the water. Bo couldn't see through the murky water, neither could Luke. The water stung Luke's eyes he had to come up.

"Any sign of him Luke?" Bo asked. All hope was dwindling down with each passing second. Even if there was any sign of him….."

"I can't see anything. How about you?" He tried staying calm.

Bo shook his head, spraying water flying everywhere. "No." But that didn't mean he was going to give up. There was only a short time a person could hold their breath. "I'm goin' down again." They both dived down a second time.

Bo came up. There was still no sign of him. Maybe he managed to get out. Bo looked around the area. Rosco was nowhere in sight. "Where is he Luke?" Bo desperately pleaded to his cousin.

"I don't know." If you're wondering why Luke wasn't losing his cool, it had been part of his training as a marine. He knew about people dying and knew how to handle it better. He saw it in the marines, even dealt with death. His cousin, who was always acting reckless and care free, but was always nice to others, never dealt with this kind of thing in his life.

"Rosco." Bo called and dived under a third time. He came back up with Rosco's hat. "Luke he ain't in there." His voice sounded like an innocent child's that just learned the meaning of death.

"Come on, let's get out of here. We gotta get Cooter." Luke swam toward the embankment. He called back to Bo, "Come on, come on out." His cousin climbed onto the cruiser again, sliding on the back hood a little bit. Luke grabbed his hand and helped him down. They both climbed out of the lake.

"Rosco could never swim a lick." Bo told Luke. He was shivering from the cold water. "Luke if Rosco ain't in that car…" That meant he was dead. He had to lean against Luke, just at the thought.

"I know." He looked back at the lake.

"He's gone Luke. Rosco's gone."

Luke put his hand over his face, his shield temporarily broke. It just wasn't some person, like it had been in the marines; it was Rosco, their friend. Even though they never acted like friends there was a place in their hearts for him.

_**Why do reckon it is that sometimes losing an enemy is kinda like losin a friend?**_


	2. Chapter 1: Losing a Friend

Luke climbed up the hill over the General. "We got to call Cooter…Uncle Jesse, Daisy…"He thought of whom else he had to tell. "Shoot." He shouted at himself, for almost losing control of his emotions. He reached through the window, reaching for the CB mike. He pressed down the button. "Cooter Davenport, this is Luke Duke."

"What's going on Luke?" The mechanic's voice came over the radio waves. The signal wasn't clear enough but Cooter's voice was tangible.

Bo listened in on the conversation, as Luke told Cooter to get Uncle Jesse and Daisy to come out to the lake.

Bo couldn't believe Rosco was gone. It felt like he was still here. Maybe he was, looking down on them. He looked down at Rosco's hat still clenched in his hands. It brought back so many memories. Rosco always wore the black cowboy hat. Ever since Bo and Luke came to Hazzard when they were children, Bo remembered him wearing it even then. He had been 4, Luke had been 10. There was a time he recalled that Uncle Jesse wasn't there, so Rosco would watch them. They'd always wait at the court house, (this was before Daisy's parents died and she came to live at the farm.) while Uncle Jesse ran errands. Bo would sit on Rosco's lap and play with his hat. He'd sometimes play a game of keep away while Rosco was on the phone. When he was bored with the little game he'd put the hat on his head. Obviously it was too big, so it covered his whole face. There was a lot of sentimental value to that one particular cowboy hat. He wondered why Rosco was always attached to it. Maybe the same reason Bo was. It had good memories attached to it. Looking back at all the good things Rosco had done, he'd done a lot for them. And they didn't really see it because of the path he took. He seemed to have a strong sense of will when he was chasing him or Luke, or chasing criminals. He had had close calls before but he always got out unscathed. Nothing could break that man or even stop him, and he wouldn't take nothin' from nobody (even Boss at times.) That's why it seemed impossible for him to be dead. Silent tears rolled down his face, he was never a loud crier. He felt like he didn't just lose a friend. It felt like he had lost a father. Crazy as it might sound Bo found himself thinkin' that Rosco was like a second father to him, like Uncle Jesse was.

Bo looked back at the lake deciding what to do with the hat. He decided that he'd keep it. They'd have to pry it from his cold dead hands.


	3. Chapter 2: Sheriff's Not Dead

Sheriff's not dead

How was he going to tell Lulu? Jesse Duke, telling him of Rosco's passing, it made him realize how much Rosco had meant to him and how much Rosco's sister meant to him. How was he going to tell her, her only brother was dead?

Enos was listening to the news to. "The Sheriff's dead?" If he was, where was his body? "Where is he Uncle Jesse?" Enos couldn't think of the Sheriff really being dead. Sheriff Rosco was like a father to him. He had touched so many people. Enos's father, Otis Strate had died on a ridge run when Enos was real young. He supposed he looked toward Rosco as a father figure. Rosco yelled at Enos sometimes but he probably didn't mean it. He'd miss Rosco's voice on the CB, while chasin the Dukes, Rosco yelling at him when he lost the Dukes. He'd never be called dipstick again. He looked up to Rosco. Rosco had been the one to get him the deputy job, right after he finished school. He didn't have to go to the academy in Atlanta like Rosco had done. Heck, he went to L.A. because Rosco inspired him too. He had to see the body for proof. You couldn't really call someone dead until you found the body.

"We don't know. The boys dove on the car several times. The current musta…pulled him away." Jesse's statement gave Enos hope. If they couldn't find him, Enos thought, maybe he's still alive. Even what Jesse said, didn't change his mind, that Bo and Luke had dove on the car several times. Then he recalled, "Sheriff, Rosco couldn't swim." His hopes of Rosco being alive were further crushed, as he picked up on Mr. Hogg's realization.

Jesse hated having to tell them. Rosco drove as dangerously as the boys but the boys were better at driving to be driving that way. But still it could have happened to any of them. He wasn't even thankful that is wasn't his boys instead of Rosco. Uncle Jesse wasn't that kind of person. It was Rosco's time to go.

Boss thought of all the times he took Rosco for granted. Rosco had always tried being a friend to him and he treated him with disrespect. Rosco had been a respected lawman and Boss had taken him down with him for his own personal gain.

Boss walked into his office. Enos walked over to Flash who lay by her food dish, her dinner still untouched. Enos picked her up and clang to the dog as if she was the only part of the Sheriff left. He did pour his heart and soul out into taking care of that dog. And Enos would take care of her just like Rosco would.

J.D. entered the house. Lulu knew instantly something was wrong. J.D. looked horribly upset. Usually as soon as he got home he would ask her what was for dinner or demanded her to get him something to eat. He was doing neither. He told her, Rosco…..was chasing the Duke Boys, he went into the lake and never came back up. They tried looking for him. They couldn't find him. I promise you, I'll do anything to find him." Even if he had to drain that lake, he'd bring his brother-in-law back to them.

Rosco never learned how to swim. In the fourth grade Hazzard elementary held swimming classes over at the Y, but Rosco refused to go. When he was three, he'd fallen into the pond while they were going fishing with their father. After that he wouldn't take a bath for the longest time. But he got over the fear of water a year later. That was when their father died. She didn't know why he refused to learn how to swim. Lulu picked up a picture of her brother. She took kindly to Jefferson's offer but it was unlikely that they'd find a body. The currants were strong in that lake, assuming he drowned before…..Lulu sobbed."My dear, dear baby brother. He'd gone and got his just rewards."

"Just rewards." Boss agreed.

Working in law enforcement could be dangerous as it already was. She couldn't always count on J.D. to keep him out of harm's way. Lulu had always looked out for her baby brother growing up. They were close and never fought. Before Boss could marry her he had to promise her mama that he'd take care of her and Rosco. And he did by giving Rosco the job as Sheriff. He was the best Sheriff Hazzard ever had. They had to give him the biggest wake.

Boss insured her that they would. He'd make sure. He'd have to make sure Rosco got the respect he deserved.

Rosco had pulled himself out of the lake. He was lucky he wasn't in the deep of water, seeing as he couldn't swim. Climbing up the embankment he had slipped and hit his head. He felt a little light headed and a bit dizzy. Sitting behind the tall bushes, he took a short break. After awhile he decided he should be headed home. Wherever home was, he was having trouble thinking about the simple things.

The roads he walked on seemed familiar and began to resurface in his memory. He knew the name of the certain roads he had to take, but he didn't know how to get there.

He must have been wondering around for hours as it was getting dark. He could still get back into town even without daylight.

_**Don't worry folks, Rosco seems a little hurt. But I reckon he'll be ok. **_

It was the morning of the wake. Enos stood outside of the Hogg residence to great everyone as they came to pay their respects. He looked down the sidewalk and saw the Sheriff walking in his direction. Enos wasn't sure what he was seeing. He had to squint to block out the sun. "Possum on a gum bush. It can't be. It can't be. Please let it be." As the person came closer it was confirmed that he wasn't just seeing things. "It is. It's the Sheriff. It's the Sheriff. He's alive." He wanted to run up and hug the Sheriff but he had to tell the others first. He ran into Mr. Hogg's and Mrs. Lulu's house. "Everybody. Everybody. It's the Sheriff. "

Uncle Jesse tried to hush Enos. Boss tried to comfort him. Lulu sat up from her chair. "What?" She hoped he was going to say what he thought he was going to say.

"It's alright Enos." Boss said, trying to calm down the deputy. He thought Enos was having a panic attack. The deputy did have a bond with the Sheriff and in a way looked up to him.

"It's the Sheriff. He's alive. He's here. He's alive. He's here alive." Everyone followed him outside. Maybe it was the same case with when Bo and Luke had gone into the pond and "died." They could only hope and that Enos wasn't losing his bearings.

Rosco walked down the street past the familiar house with a picket fence. The house next to it, there was a familiar orange car parked in front of it. He had a feeling it shouldn't be there. And he saw Enos, standing outside. Before he could yell at the deputy, Enos took off into the house. Rosco turned up the pathway that led up to the Hogg residence. His friends and family were running toward him. Enos hugged him and spun him around. "You're alive Sheriff."

Lulu hugged him next. "My baby brother ain't dead."

Boss had to touch him, to make sure that he really was there.

He explained to them he climbed out and slipped and hit his head on a rock. There was a throbbing pain in his head. He suddenly felt a little queasy. He put his arms around Daisy for support and she put her arms around him to keep him balanced. For a few seconds he couldn't think of anyone's names.

"Rosco, your poor head is all black and blue." His sister made a fuss over him.

"I think we should get you to Doc Appleby right away." Daisy said her arms still around Rosco. Lulu nodded in agreement.

"Uh…the Doc…I already went to see Doc…uh." His mind drew a blank on the doctor's name. "He said it was just a minor injury." He turned to Boss, reminding him of the armored car that was bringing the money in. Boss had almost forgotten. The truck would be at the bank in an hour.

The Dukes and Cooter listened in, finding it strange that he was already talking business with Boss right away. Maybe he was ok.

"Rosco, uh excuse us." Bo tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "You remember the parking ticket you gave us?"

"Uh parking tickets?" He didn't remember giving them any parking tickets.

"The one you gave us this morning." He had given them the ticket yesterday but he had to make sure there was nothing wrong with Rosco.

"We won't even give ye a run for it." Luke said. They weren't going to have him chase them right after what happened. Giving Rosco the satisfaction of them paying for the trumped tickets would make his day.

"Oh well uh…you can forget about those parking tickets because I got other things to think about." He didn't want to cause any trouble. He was behind as it was. He had to be there when the truck was. Boss ordered him along.

Cooter and the Dukes were left standing outside. All of them worried by Rosco's strange behavior. Jesse assured them he'd be back to his old self when he'd gotten some rest.

"It's great to see him alive." Luke grinned from ear to ear, his smile matching Bo's.

_It sure was._ Bo thought. Their day was started out a grim one. But Rosco surprised them all, being alive.

You could have a day that was downright miserable and just seeing Rosco could cheer you right up.

Bo reminded Luke that they still had Rosco's hat. He saw it as an opportunity to see if Rosco really was alright and he wanted a real chance to talk to him.

Luke seemed to have read his mind. "Let's go do that."

The two thieves and the fake Rosco were hiding out at an abandoned hunting shack a few miles outside of Hazzard. Irwin "Kelly" had gone into Hazzard to see if he could hear the news on the Sheriff. He came back with news Woody didn't want to hear. "Woody, we got a problem. The Sheriff isn't dead. He just took a serious knock to the head, looks like he might have a concussion."

"That'll explain why I don't know some things. All I have to do is play dumb like the Sheriff, they won't know the difference." He could use that to his advantage. He knew he was adopted for almost all his life and that he had a twin. It had taken forever but he had finally found his brother.

Bo and Luke entered the Sheriff's department. Bo had Rosco's hat on his head. It still was too big that it covered his eyes. He felt like a kid in his dad's clothes. Rosco had always been there for him when he was a kid. And he had been there the first time he'd gotten drunk. He only let Bo off with a warning instead of charging him for underage drinking. He could remember, a few times, when he was four and Hughie lived in Hazzard, Hughie used to bite him all the time. And Rosco would turn him over on his lap and tan Hughie's hide.

"Here's your hat back Rosco." Bo said handing it to him.

"I appreciate it Luke."

Boss gave Rosco a questioning look. Bo was looking down at the ground, thinking hard.

"This is Bo Sheriff." Enos corrected.

"Yeah, I'm Luke Rosco." Luke said. Something wasn't right.

"Of course ye are." The pain in his head wasn't allowing him to think straight. "I know that. It's just….I have this horrendous pain in my head." Bo was the blond one and Luke was the dark haired one. How could he get Bo and Luke confused?

Boss shooed the boys out, so they could give him some room.


	4. Chapter 3: Phony Rosco

Kelly and Arnie tied Bo and Luke up at the shack. Once they left, the boys came up with an escape plan. The idiot thieves hadn't checked the pocket knife he had on him. Luke used it to cut their ropes. They heard banging coming from the closet.

It was Rosco. He started falling forward but Bo caught him. "Rosco! We thought they killed ye."

"I'd take more than those scoundrels to take down Rosco P. Coltrane." He said as the boys untied him. They won't get away with it. They'll get what's comin to 'em, especially that ugly one that looks like me."

Luke couldn't help but laugh. It was good to see Rosco back to himself again. But once all this was over they'd take him to Doc Appleby.

The imposter Rosco, Rosco's evil twin was robbing the armored truck. He and his partners locked Boss, Enos, and the two truck drivers in the back of the truck. They made a quick getaway. Just Bo and Luke's luck, they had already gone by the time they headed down the opposite way. Bo and Luke hopped out the windows and ran to the armored truck. They let the folks locked in the back out. Boss walked over to the General where Rosco was sitting in the back seat.

"You were gonna use the Dukes as your getaway drives." Boss accused. Luke tried to convince him that it wasn't Rosco that had robbed him.

"Da, da, da, I know what I saw. Rosco P. Coltrane." Boss said furious. "You stole my money, you double crosser. You're nothin but a renegade, after everything I've never done for you."

"Listen here, don't call me that. I didn't steal anything." Rosco told him.

Luke said, "Boss the Rosco that stole the money ain't the real Rosco. We haven't got time to explain all that."

"Luke, I heard they were headed for the state line." Rosco whispered.

"Let's go." Luke and Bo climbed into the General. They ended up back where they started, Hazzard Lake after Uncle Jesse and Daisy cut them off the roads that lead out of Hazzard. The thieves blue car ended up in the water instead this time.

"Rosco P. Coltrane will handle this. I don't need no help." He put out his arms to block the boys from walking any further.

"Alright." Bo said without a protest.

Rosco pulled back his sleeves and ran toward the lake. The water was only ankle deep. Rosco and Brian wrestled in the shallow water.

"Let me handle this." Brian told his guys. They stayed back. Bo and Luke handled Arnie and Irwin.

The two Rosco's were fighting over the money bag. Boss and Enos pulled up. Both Rosco's were temporarily distracted. But one wasn't as long as the other, and pushed the Rosco other down so that he fell on his bottom first into the water.

_**Now can ya'll tell which one is which?**_

One of the Rosco's got the two bags of money away from the other while the other just sat in the water.

"Two Rosco's I don't believe it." Boss boggled at the sight.

"That's what we've been tryin to tell ye." Luke said but Boss didn't seem to hear him.

"Rosco, the renegade!" Boss walked toward the lake, where one of the Rosco's was getting out. "Arrest him. But don't hurt him Enos on account he's already been hit in the head."

"If I was the imposter would he hand you this?" Rosco one gave Boss the money.

Rosco two said he was the real Rosco. He wouldn't let him get away with this. "Boss I'm…I'm the real Rosco."

_**Now I really know what it means to see double. There was only one way to settle this. **_

"Handcuff the both of 'em till we know for sure." Boss told Enos. Enos handed a pair of handcuffs to Luke.

Bo and Luke helped Enos round up the two thieves, as Enos but the handcuffs on both Rosco's. He went over to the second Rosco who was now just coming out of the water.

He moved his hands out of the way before Enos could put the cuffs on 'em. "I'll do that." He put his own handcuffs on himself. Enos shrugged.

"How are we going to tell which Rosco is which?" Bo asked. Nothing could come to mind.

"I know a way." Luke snapped his fingers. "Let's go Bo." He headed to the General. "Stick behind us." He called to everyone else. He called Uncle Jesse and Daisy and told them to meet them at the Coltrane house. They'd want to see this.


	5. Chapter 4: The Real Rosco

Kelly and Arnie tied Bo and Luke up at the shack. Once they left, the boys came up with an escape plan. The idiot thieves hadn't checked the pocket knife he had on him. Luke used it to cut their ropes. They heard banging coming from the closet.

It was Rosco. He started falling forward but Bo caught him. "Rosco! We thought they killed ye."

"I'd take more than those scoundrels to take down Rosco P. Coltrane." He said as the boys untied him. They won't get away with it. They'll get what's comin to 'em, especially that ugly one that looks like me."

Luke couldn't help but laugh. It was good to see Rosco back to himself again. But once all this was over they'd take him to Doc Appleby.

The imposter Rosco, Rosco's evil twin was robbing the armored truck. He and his partners locked Boss, Enos, and the two truck drivers in the back of the truck. They made a quick getaway. Just Bo and Luke's luck, they had already gone by the time they headed down the opposite way. Bo and Luke hopped out the windows and ran to the armored truck. They let the folks locked in the back out. Boss walked over to the General where Rosco was sitting in the back seat.

"You were gonna use the Dukes as your getaway drives." Boss accused. Luke tried to convince him that it wasn't Rosco that had robbed him.

"Da, da, da, I know what I saw. Rosco P. Coltrane." Boss said furious. "You stole my money, you double crosser. You're nothin but a renegade, after everything I've never done for you."

"Listen here, don't call me that. I didn't steal anything." Rosco told him.

Luke said, "Boss the Rosco that stole the money ain't the real Rosco. We haven't got time to explain all that."

"Luke, I heard they were headed for the state line." Rosco whispered.

"Let's go." Luke and Bo climbed into the General. They ended up back where they started, Hazzard Lake after Uncle Jesse and Daisy cut them off the roads that lead out of Hazzard. The thieves blue car ended up in the water instead this time.

"Rosco P. Coltrane will handle this. I don't need no help." He put out his arms to block the boys from walking any further.

"Alright." Bo said without a protest.

Rosco pulled back his sleeves and ran toward the lake. The water was only ankle deep. Rosco and Brian wrestled in the shallow water.

"Let me handle this." Brian told his guys. They stayed back. Bo and Luke handled Arnie and Irwin.

The two Rosco's were fighting over the money bag. Boss and Enos pulled up. Both Rosco's were temporarily distracted. But one wasn't as long as the other, and pushed the Rosco other down so that he fell on his bottom first into the water.

_**Now can ya'll tell which one is which?**_

One of the Rosco's got the two bags of money away from the other while the other just sat in the water.

"Two Rosco's I don't believe it." Boss boggled at the sight.

"That's what we've been tryin to tell ye." Luke said but Boss didn't seem to hear him.

"Rosco, the renegade!" Boss walked toward the lake, where one of the Rosco's was getting out. "Arrest him. But don't hurt him Enos on account he's already been hit in the head."

"If I was the imposter would he hand you this?" Rosco one gave Boss the money.

Rosco two said he was the real Rosco. He wouldn't let him get away with this. "Boss I'm…I'm the real Rosco."

_**Now I really know what it means to see double. There was only one way to settle this. **_

"Handcuff the both of 'em till we know for sure." Boss told Enos. Enos handed a pair of handcuffs to Luke.

Bo and Luke helped Enos round up the two thieves, as Enos but the handcuffs on both Rosco's. He went over to the second Rosco who was now just coming out of the water.

He moved his hands out of the way before Enos could put the cuffs on 'em. "I'll do that." He put his own handcuffs on himself. Enos shrugged.

"How are we going to tell which Rosco is which?" Bo asked. Nothing could come to mind.

"I know a way." Luke snapped his fingers. "Let's go Bo." He headed to the General. "Stick behind us." He called to everyone else. He called Uncle Jesse and Daisy and told them to meet them at the Coltrane house. They'd want to see this.


	6. Chapter 5: Brian Coltrane

Flash was sitting on the front porch of the Coltrane house.

"If anyone knows who the real Rosco is, it's Flash." Luke said, he went over and picked her up. It had worked when they had to tell Boss from his twin brother Abraham Lincoln Hogg.

The Rosco that had given the money back to Boss walked up to Flash and Luke. "Oh yes, there's the puppy. Did ye miss me boy?"

"Flash is a girl." Daisy corrected.

"I know that." He put out his hand to pet her. She howled at him like she did at Boss. "It's just….this…." He pointed to his head.

"Rosco injured his head." Daisy said. "That

"Now hold on a minute Daisy." Luke walked over to the other Rosco.

The other Rosco took Flash from Luke. "See, Flash knows her daddy." The real Rosco petted the dogs head.

The Dukes all walked to stand by the real Rosco, while Enos, Boss, and Cooter were already behind him. Daisy scowled at the phony Rosco.

"Even Flash would know a real phony." Luke said crossing his arms. He briefly glanced at Boss who gave an innocent look.

"Why are you looking at me for?" Boss said, throwing up his arms.

Mama Coltrane came out, to see what the commotion was about.

"Brian." She noticed him right away. This was her son! Her youngest son...! She may not have been there for him as he grew up, but she wanted him to know that he was not alone. "Mama." Brian heard his brother say.

"My baby, after all these years." Essey hugged Brian. He glanced at Rosco and caught a feeling of hurt on his face. He looked back at his mother. He had always been angry at the woman who had given him up. That hadn't wanted him. But maybe she had and she just couldn't take care of both of them. He felt strange; there was a tug in his heart that he couldn't remember ever having before.

"Can anyone tell me what's goin on here?" Boss demanded. He was confused of everybody else.

Enos told Essey what happened. "He tried to rob Boss's armored truck and tried framing it on Rosco."

She wanted her family to be together, and yet it was drifting apart. She had been right that there was something wrong with Brian when he was born. Essey was very suspicious about twins. That one could be good and one could be evil. Plus they wouldn't have been able to take care for three children. They had still been financially hard pressed after the depression and during the war. She knew she could not deny the simple fact that Rosco and Brian were brothers and no matter what Brian did or had done, he would always be her son. She told them she had to give up Brian because they couldn't afford to look after three children, and there was a war going on.

"Those two other guys called him Woody." Luke was somewhere between confusion and denial.

"If he was adopted, his name would've been changed." Jesse told Luke.

"He was." Essey said. She explained to her son why he had given him up. She hadn't meant to. If she would have known that he would have grown up the way he did she wouldn't have got rid of him in the first place?

"I'm sorry, mama." Brian said to her as Enos started leading him toward his patrol car. "Sorry, Rosco." He said to his brother. He truly regretted what he had done. The dreams he'd had of having his real family back would never happen. He had been that close. Because of his choices he'd never really get to know his brother or sister. He decided with him around he'd cause too much trouble. Maybe the world couldn't handle the both of them.


	7. Chapter 6:Typical Day in Hazzard

They finally got Rosco to go to the hospital. His memory would go back to normal in about a day or so. He just needed someone to keep an eye on him while he slept, so they could wake him up every two to four hours and ask him questions and such. Bo finally got to have that talk with Rosco he wanted, but Rosco wasn't much up for it. It was back to the drawing board. Coltrane and Dukes were at it again. That didn't mean they had to dislike each other.

Bo walked out of Boss and Lulu's after he tried talking to Rosco. Luke was waiting outside.

"Where were we before we got into all this?" Luke asked Bo.

"Uh…." Bo thought for a minute.

"The Hansson girls." The both said at the same time.

"Do you remember where they live?" Bo asked Luke. He looked down both ends of the street trying to figure out, which direction it was that lead to the Hannson house.**_ Well leave it to Bo and Luke to forget where they live. Those girls would give 'em a hard time about it later._**

_**In the meantime, Rosco was back on the job before you know it. And he got his identity back. Boss got his Sheriff back. **_

"Here's one for you." He handed a ticket to Luke. "And one for you." He handed the other to Bo. "That's a parking ticket. Kew, Kew, law enforcement is my life."

_**The Duke boys got two traffic tickets and missed the girls at the picnic. Flash got her appetite back and there's still about three hours left before dinner, just enough time for something else to go wrong, sounds like just another typical day in Hazzard County, don't it?**_


End file.
